


Snow White au

by mikeellee



Category: Snow White - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White and the Huntsman Fusion, Bad Jokes, Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, F/M, Falling In Love, Possessive Behavior, Snow White Elements, villain in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: So, a conversation leads to this. I love dark fairytales  and I love the mythos of Snow White, some explanations here: No Dwarfs will be used, I read many versions where the Dwarves are creepy that I get a bit miffed now, so, no Dwarves and THE Queen and Kitty aren´t related, Kitty is not the lost princess, she´s a simple maid that is caught in this madness.





	Snow White au

N/A: So, a conversation leads to this. I love dark fairytales  and I love the mythos of Snow White, some explanations here: No Dwarfs will be used, I read many versions where the Dwarves are creepy that I get a bit miffed now, so, no Dwarves and THE Queen and Kitty aren´t related, Kitty is not the lost princess, she´s a simple maid that is caught in this madness.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@sailorstar9](https://tmblr.co/mcaoIthPNblJijna-z71kBQ) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) [@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

In the Kingdom of Quarela, a place ruled by fair rulers, a Queen is considered the most prettiest woman in the land, in fact, her beauty was so legendary that Kings fight to marry her, of course, the winner was the king of Quarela.

However, her beauty hides her thirst for power, Quarela is a kingdom that thrives and prosper for mutants and humans, and this makes them in the centrefold of many political debates.

The Necromancer is a powerful ally, but, the Queen was under the impression he would take her as his pupil, take he did, but, not as a pupil, however, as a proof of his good will, the necromancer gives her a gift. A mirror, a magical mirror can answer her answers.

And the mirror remains in the place as the kingdom grows and blossom even more, meanwhile, Kitty Pryde a maid that has the luck to enter in this profession, at least, is what she used to think.

“Pryde” the maid chef called Kitty waves at the maid, they finished the breakfast and is time to do her chores “I´m here just a minute” she is running to reach the others, maids, when she passed by the hunter. A man covers by heavy clocks and holding a dagger on his hands.

The Queen asked for the mirror, daily and obsessively, how pretty the woman truly is and the mirror never falter in the answer. “You´re the prettiest one” and that answer always makes the Queen smiles and everyone benefits on her good mood.

Even Kitty, the new maid, who does her chores with the other ladies and everyone have a good time, until, one day, as she´s ready to do her chores once, again and again, passing by the hunter( always covered with his clock) things change.

“Pryde, sorry, this time, the Queen has different orders, you´re to stay here and do…nothing,” the maid chef said and Kitty is confused.

Meanwhile, the Queen is on her chambers demanding a different answer violently as her fist bleed(she punch the magical mirror and only she got hurt) “mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me who is the fairest of them all”

“Not you, my queen” the mirror replied over and over until as the Queen demands more information “Is a woman working for you, her beauty, intelligence and strong will is far more attractive than anything the Queen could hope to imagine” the mirror repeats the information and the Queen stays in her room for days.

She keeps reeling in her mind about the woman, who could be? Until a name drops in her mind. “That new maid, Kitty Pryde, is she…it can only be she” the Queen speaks madly and banned Kitty Pryde to do her chores for more days.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, tell me, confirm me this for me, your master, is Kitty Pryde the prettiest woman in this land?” the Queen´s beauty vanish as her skin is unwashed, her hair is untamed and unravelled and her lips are dry as well with dirty bags under her eyes.

“Yes, Kitty Pryde is the prettiest woman in the land” the mirror replied making the Queen hurl in pain and rage, while this happens the necromancer laughs at the show having no idea who Kitty Pryde is.

The next day, Kitty Pryde was called by the Queen herself, and the encounter was not pleasant, actually, the castle is no longer pleasant as the woman send the other ladies away. The Queen looks enraged at the mere presence of Kitty Pryde.

“Can I help you, your majesty?” she made a bow and speak with a reverence and respect. The Queen hated her tone of her voice. So sweet and kind and so youth….youthful she is no more.

“No, return to your place, now” the Queen order and she notices how some of the guards look at Kitty how they used to look at Kitty and she knows they won´t dare to kill the prettiest woman in the land.

The time flies by, and the Queen sends a message to the necromancer, one of the best assassins in the world, she has a request for him. The man arrives in court without any ceremony. The Queen is still raging about Kitty Pryde.

“I want you to take this woman, Kitty Pryde, take her to the forest to pick the flowers and then I want you to remove her heart and bring me her body, I shall feast on her organs and blood” the Queen has a demented smile on her face and the necromancer hardly cares.

So, the necromancer takes a good disguise and is head to where Kitty is. The woman does not speak as the man, ginger that is smiling too much for her like. Takes her to the part where has many flowers and said if Kitty wanted to pick flowers she can do.

As the woman gives her back, the necromancer is ready to do his mission, however, Kitty was faster than him and taking rocks on her pocket she throws at him. And, fearless, kick the dagger the man was planning to use and is using her own knife to press against his neck.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Kitty mutter between her teeth as her eyes gaze upon his. The necromancer is far too impressed to care for his neck.

“Fraun, the Queen orders me to kill you, she´s jealous of your beauty” Kitty does not seem flattered and Kurt can understand why. “it was nothing personal, the woman wants to eat your heart and drink your blood to remain beautiful and if I don´t return…” Kurt made a pause and gulps showing fear of a situation that will never happen.

Kitty frowns at him and removes her knife. “I´ll run away, I should have done that ages ago, and you” she points her knife at him “you should use an animal instead and maybe consider changing job”

And with taking she runs away without ever looking back, leaving the necromancer, who is still under the disguise, far too impressed at the situation.

Kitty run and run, until, her feet stumble into a small cottage in the forest, it was clearly abandoned judging by the decaying state the cottage is. Kitty can´t run forever and as she knows she´s out of Quarela´s propriety, she somehow believes to be saved…for today.

The Queen is deliriously happy with the present the necromancer gives, even goes to eat the heart in one go, however, the mirror still says Kitty Pryde is the fairest of them all. “No, is impossible, I eat the heart, her heart.”

The mirror then replies “is the heart of an animal you eat, Kitty Pryde is still the prettiest woman in the land” and the Queen is raging again.

The next day, Kitty Pryde is on the cottage cleaning the mess and making habitable. The animals of the forest decide to help her(deep down, she wonder if the mirror is correct and if she´s the prettiest woman in the land as an only pretty woman make animals obey in such fashion, then again, beauty is a curse too)

“Hello” the necromancer appears wearing no disguise and Kitty is awry of him. The animals seem to be aware of him too. “You´re the new resident of this cottage?”

“Maybe, maybe not” she replied having a knife behind her back and Kurt raises his hands saying he wants to talk, and make a far curious question “do you know who Am I?”

“NO” she replied without hesitation and Kurt is cutting loses here. A good act can take you to any place and Kurt talk how he was wrong by the Queen, she orders him to be exiled and he is living in the forest. His tragic tale seems to have moved the animals and Kitty.

“My name is Kurt Wagner, and yours?” he asked.

“Kitty Pryde and I too, lost everything, because of the Queen” she then tells her tale and is crying and while Kurt is evil, he can´t help by feel bad about this, well, is not like there are never innocent victims in his pranks before and besides, Kitty is alive and fine. There´s no time to cry for the past.

The Queen asked for the mirror more answers, but, for the first time, the mirror is completely silent, meanwhile, Kurt and Kitty are talking and getting to know each other. Kurt forgets his little prank.

The mirror is now only a mirror and the woman went fully insane. She knows magic, well enough to locate Kitty Pryde and kills her, she disguises herself as a hag and goes off to the location of one Kitty Pryde, sadly, the woman never notices Kitty wasn´t alone.

Kitty is living in the cottage has almost a month, and she knows where the town is and manages to get a job and the cottage is far different from before(and the people in the town likes Kitty and she´s not alone) Kurt, for his part, does not need to worry about his disguise with Kitty as this town is  funded by him. They can play along.

“So, you´re a wizard that research?” she asked amused offering him apple pie and he gladly accepts “how that?”

Kurt takes a piece of the pie greedily and comments his job, to be honest, he never lied about his profession, per se, only omit certain details. “Well, I got to know lots of places and people, while I´m under this exile, I can work around my way to see more of the world”

“Do you miss home? your family?”

“I never had a home, Katzchen,” his tone is sincere and memories of the past surface again on his mind, Kitty, gentle once noticing his expression, take his hand into hers and only says nothing as this is enough for him.

Suddenly, a hag shows up and Kitty goes greet the poor woman while Kurt shakes his head at this amateur attempt. The woman offers an apple to Kitty, but, Kitty not knowing is a ruse, speak she has more than enough apples.

Kurt is annoyed by this, and, tired of the old prank. So, without caring, he throws a spell on the hag and the woman let a loud shriek and quickly morphed to the Queen.

Kitty runs away from the woman and Kurt has a charming smile on his face. Using a spell the man, let the Queen try to cast a nasty spell, but, Kurt happy for this little spell of his now has an appropriate response to act in a more violent way.

He burned the Queen to the ground, while, Kitty hugs him and locks away. It takes one minute, tops, to burn her completely, but, the smell remains. Kurt is smiling, while, Kitty is still hugging her.

“Is ok, Katzchen, she´s gone” Kurt promised. And Kitty slowly looks into his eyes. “Is it over?” she asked still hugging him.

“Yes, Katzchen, is over, we´re free of her. We can have a life together…if you want” Kurt speaks in an understanding tone.

“I´d want that, Kurt, you´re now my fuzzy prince charming” Kitty states lovingly.

This all started with a joke, but, in the end, Kurt, the necromancer ended up founding Kitty and has no plans of letting her go.


End file.
